


I Would Be His

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle about a werewolf and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Be His

**Author's Note:**

> Not for the poetry challenge at Pornish Pixies because there's no porn, but posted the same month. Again I used no names, Rowling's lawyers can prove nothing!

I would be his, could I make him want me,  
But though he claims me as his dearest friend,  
He looks at me as though he cannot see.

Trapped in this house choked with dark wizardry,  
He thinks only escape will let him mend.  
I would be his, could I make him want me,

As he helped me once -- saw my agony,  
And took on a new form to make it end.  
He looks at me as though he cannot see

That in accepting my lycanthropy,  
Disguising the truth if he was frightened,  
He made me his. Could I make him want me,

Seize, claim, demanding a kiss or a plea,  
How joyful to give in, to kneel, to bend...  
He looks at me. As though he will not see,

He does not meet my gaze, but laughs lightly  
And asks what new distractions I intend.  
I would be his! Could I make him want me

The way I want him, madly, desperately?  
I dare not speak the truth, lest I offend.  
I would be his, could I make him want me.  
He looks at me as though he cannot see.


End file.
